Nermal
Nermal is one of the secondary characters of the Garfield comic strips and animated series, however has does some villainous acts. For example he is a recurring antagonist in the television series Garfield and Friends and a major antagonist in The Garfield Show. He also appeared in the straight-to-DVD movies, Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest as the hidden main antagonist, and Garfield's Pet Force. He was voiced by Desirée Goyette in the classics. In The Garfield Show and CGI movies within the Garfield franchise, he was voiced by Jason Marsden. Misdeeds and Villainous Acts In recent portrayals, Nermal has intentionally acted antagonistic towards Garfield in one strip, bragging that he's young and cute while Garfield is not (Despite the fact that Nermal is actually Older than Garfield) *In Garfield's Fun Fest, Nermal disguised himself as a suave and handsome cat to take over the fun fest, which was supposed to be hosted by Garfield. *Other times, he irritably reminds Garfield that it's Monday, the day Garfield hates. *He often makes fun of Garfield's age, rubbing it in Garfield's face. *One time, he bet Garfield couldn't go an hour without eating anything and tried to get him to eat by temptation. The Garfield Show *In the episode "Agent X", he stole Garfield's lasagna, despite that Nermal knew it was his. *In the episode "King Nermal", he pretended that he injured his leg, getting Jon's protection. *In the episode "Nice to Nermal", he stole Pooky and blackmailed Garfield into being nice to him, even stealing Garfield's food. *In the episode "Garfield Astray", Nermal tricks Garfield into thinking he's an alley cat named Ichabod after the latter started playing nasty tricks on Nermal. *In the episode "The Superhero Apprentice", Nermal became jealous of Garfield as the Caped Avenger and decides to become a supervillain, after he stole comics from a shop. *In the episode "It's About Time, The Nermal Show", Nermal steals a time machine that he uses to go back in time and get Jon to adopt him from the pet shop instead of Garfield. ''Garfield and Friends'' Nermal, voiced by Desirée Goyette first appeared in the Garfield and Friends episode "School Daze", the sixth Garfield and Friends short. Nermal was almost sent to Abu Dhabi, which made Jon send Garfield to obedience school for punishment, but at the end, Garfield sends Odie to the Yukon. Nermal also had a main role in the episode "A Tall Tail", where the TV Network would like Nermal to tell a story, and if Garfield refuses to let him, the show will be canceled and replaced by a house-furniture channel. Nermal tells the story of Paul Bunyan (played by Jon), who has to feed his giant blue cat (played by Garfield). Workers have to dig up the entire california coastline for his sandbox and use glaciers for his soda (then hide from his big burp). The Network say his story is too embarrassing to air on television, so then, Garfield gives Nermal another television job, appearing in a show called Attack of the Mutant Dinosaurs, where a dinosaur that resembles a Tyrannosaurus rex and a Stegosaurus is about to eat him. Nermal yells that the dinosaur is fifty feet tall, but Garfield corrects him by saying the dinosaur is only forty feet tall. Nermal is also mentioned in the episodes "Cabin Fever", and "One Good Fern Deserves Another". Nermal often confused children audiences of being a female. He is male, but because he had a female voice, children got confused whether he was male or female, much like Tweety from Looney Tunes. Usually when Garfield mentions all he'll miss, he often cites Nermal as an example of someone he won't, but in "Invasion of the Big Robots", a Transformers spoof, Garfield wants to get back to his cartoon and in an instance where he's in grave peril rather than the peril he's familiar with in Garfield and Friends where he gets out okay, he mentions that he'll even miss Nermal, which indicates that Garfield is jealous of him. ''The Garfield Show'' Although sometimes both anti-hero and anti-villain throughout the series franchise, Nermal is the generally an antagonist in The Garfield Show. He usually tries to take over Garfield's house or flaunt his cuteness in front of Garfield. His more villainous appearances are in "Nice To Nermal", where he blackmails Garfield into being his servant, "King Nermal" ,where he feigns a foot injury to make Garfield, Odie and Jon wait on him hand and foot, and his most villainous appearance in "Garfield Astray", where he profits of Garfield's amnesia to send him away from the house and turn it into a temple dedicated to himself. Gallery Nermal3D.png|3D Nermal.jpg|2D Nermal 6.jpg Nermal22.jpg External links *Nermal at the Heroes Wiki Trivia *Fans have mistaken him for a girl because of his eyelashes, his seemingly effeminate personality, and the tone of his voice on his television appearances much like Checkers from Pound Puppies *Viewers of the television series will know that Nermal's voice was provided by a woman. *Also, for Mexico and Latin America, Nermal is known as Telma, a female kitty, and not as a male as some movies portray. *Nermal's first appearance in the Garfield comic strip was on September 3, 1979, which makes him almost 33 years old. Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Teenagers Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy